


Plans and Traditions

by bluegeekEM



Series: Promptober 2020 [10]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Siblings, Traditions, references to pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM
Summary: Anna and Kristoff have to change some plans and share some news, if only Elsa will calm her protectiveness and let them get there.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna & Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Promptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950826
Kudos: 13





	Plans and Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Promptober day ten is for the prompt "news" and I went in this direction with it because I am going to be an auntie next year myself and I am exceedingly excited about it :-D

“What do you _mean_ we might have to adjust our plans for the Spring Festival next year?” Elsa cried, twisting around from where she reclined on the settee to stare at her sister and brother-in-law where they sat on the sofa. “We have a _tradition!_ ”

Kristoff frowned, slightly. “I don’t think you can call it a tradition until we’ve done it more than the one time-“

“We are _forming_ traditions, Kristoff. And didn’t we have a wonderful time last year? Spring Festival with me and the Northuldra after the last of the great snows and Autumnal Celebration here in Arendelle with you!”

Anna smiled, wistfully. “Yes, Elsa, it was wonderful, and I can’t wait to _continue_ making new traditions and reestablishing old ones with you. We’ll just… need to make an alteration to our Springtime tradition next year, that’s all.”

“But _why?_ ” Elsa asked, eyes narrowing. “Something’s going on, isn’t it? Is one of the advisors criticizing the time you spend away from Arendelle visiting me? Is Weselton causing headaches again? Oooh, or those Southern Isles b-“

“Everything’s fine, Elsa!” Anna cut in hastily. “No one is questioning my time with you or the importance of continuing to rebuild our relationship with the Northuldra. And we’ve kept a close eye on the weasels and the southern snakes. Kristoff and I just feel that, next year, it would be best to spend the time around the Spring Festival a little closer to home.”

Elsa contemplated, tapping a finger against her bottom lip for a moment. “Okay, sure, we have a long mutual history of you being the one to reach out and try to meet me where I am, and definitely the one to put significantly more effort into our sisterly relationship, I’ll grant you-”

“Elsa, that’s not being fair to yourself!“ Anna said, just as Kristoff muttered, “Well, you’re not wrong there.”

Kristoff clamped his mouth shut in response to Anna’s fierce glare.

“So I am happy to come here to Arendelle to celebrate,” Elsa continued as though she hadn’t been interrupted. “So long as you promise that nothing’s wrong and that we aren’t going to stop spending these special moments together.”

“We promise,” Anna replied, clasping her hands together in her lap.

Kristoff nodded decisively in agreement. 

He and Anna exchanged a look, having an entire conversation with their eyes that was actually fascinating to watch, even as it didn’t alleviate any of Elsa’s lingering worry. Finally Kristoff raised his eyebrows at Anna and gestured in a ‘what are you waiting for?’ manner.

Anna graced him with a wide, sappy smile, before turning her attention back to Elsa. 

“Actually,” she began, “The reason for the change in venue is because I will likely find traveling rather challenging, come springtime, given that’s when your niece or nephew is due to arrive, so it makes far more sense for you to plan to spend some time here with us. It will be another special moment for all of us, after all.”

Elsa stared at her sister with wide eyes. Anna continued to smile at her in that way that said she was on the verge of bursting into the happy sort of tears.

Elsa turned and met Kristoff’s eyes. He looked… fairly similar, actually.

Elsa turned back to her sister and dropped her eyes to Anna’s stomach.

“My… niece?” She asked in a near-whisper.

“Or nephew,” Anna replied.

After another moment of just staring at each other, they both leapt to their feet, meeting in the middle and throwing their arms around each other.

And then, yes, they cried. Big, happy tears, which only grew bigger and happier when Kristoff joined them and wrapped his big arms around them both.


End file.
